Education and Training Core Implement strategies to support collaboration and integrate training programs across the TCORS and other CTP-funded awardees and provide a platform to disseminate research findings relevant to CTP's regulatory science priorities. This includes training considerations for senior and midcareer scientists who may be expert in one area or disciplinary but unfamiliar with the depth and breadth of thinking needed for robust and relevant regulatory science research to successfully inform and defend policy-making decisions.